An Event to Remember
by kyyari
Summary: Adommy one shot. M for language and smut. Adam and Tommy have a little fun in the back of a limo.  Prompt is in the reviews


_**Hey there. This is an Adommy one shot. It was from a glam_kink prompt on LJ. Posting here too. :)  
I own no one. Adam, Tommy, and Mike (just in as friend) all belong to themselves! *pouts*  
Enjoy!**_

…

**An Event to Remember**

_Limo's here. Be there in twenty. :)_ Adam's text bleeped to his phone, causing Tommy to jump. He was so not fucking ready yet. He hastily texted back, "_k,_" before running to get a pair of skin-tight jeans on.

"Fuck, Mike? Where's my jacket?" Tommy called out from his room. Standing in front of the mirror, he struggled into the black pants. The belt he threw on was doing jack shit to keep them up, but that was nothing new.

Mike's voice rung through the new place as he yelled back, "I think you hung it over the chair in the living room."

"Oh, right," Tommy replied, more to himself. He took a quick glance in the mirror, fixing his hair which was just the right side of messy with a hint of sexy, and rubbing a thick strip of black eye-liner around both his eyes.

The alarm clock on the bedside table told him he had 3 minutes to get his shit together, so Tommy ran over to the pile of clothes on his floor and smelled about five different shirts before finding one that was clean and decent enough to wear out. After splashing a bit of cologne on, he deemed himself suitable and almost tripped over his feet as he flung himself down the stairs.

"Dude, rushed much?" Mike stood in the doorway as whirlwind Tommy made a grab for his jacket, which was exactly where Mike said it would be.

"Fuck off, I have," He took a look at the clock, "Negative two minutes left! Fuck."

"Well Adam's not here yet. I poured you a drink. Jack on the rocks, no coke. Drink." Mike handed Tommy the glass of liquid gold.

"See, this is why we live together." Tommy laughed as he took a sip then went to get his boots. He was going out to some event with Adam, so he thought height might help. Creepers for the win, yo.

Then he heard a distant buzzing sound and then a chime. "Shit, where's my phone?" Tommy padded at his pockets then realized he must have left it upstairs.

Mike just shook his head, took back Tommy's drink, and walked into the kitchen as Tommy took two steps at a time back up the flight of stairs.

His iPhone beeped again once he found it and found another message from Adam. _Traffic. Driver says it might be another 20 mins. Ur ass better be ready. ;)_

Tommy smiled as he thought over a few responses before ending with, _Babyboy, its always ready 4 u ;)._ He hit send before shoving the phone in his pocket and taking his time heading back down the stairs. No need to rush now that he was ready. Now his main concern was where the fuck his drink went.

It actually ended up taking 45 minutes before Adam showed up. Tommy had downed three Jacks and a beer in that time. He was pacing when he finally heard the limo's horn blare from outside. "'Bout fuckin' time."

Tommy felt the buzz in his head as he slipped into the elongated vehicle, greeted by a cheerful Adam. "Bitch, took you long enough."

"Oh baby, you know I tried my best, especially after the tweet about your ass." Adam gave a small wink to Tommy before grabbing himself a drink out of the mini-fridge. Being a rock star was definitely all kinds of awesome.

Adam motioned towards the fridge, a silent question to Tommy if he wanted anything. "Beer," Tommy said, sitting back against the seat. "And I bet you enjoyed that text. Although I don't have an ass to make ready. My back literally connects right to my legs." Tommy closed his eyes with a smirk on his face as he heard Adam laugh.

Tommy felt the beer before he could actually grab it. It was cool and wet against his hand which was nice because it was fucking hot outside. He took the beer from Adam, twisted the top off and took a swig. He always loved the crisp taste of a beer right out of the fridge and could feel it cool his insides. "Can we roll down a window in here or something? I'm sizzling."

Adam turned and rolled down his side window with the button on the door before turning back to Tommy. "You do so have an ass by the way, a fucking sexy one at that." Adam looked him right in the eyes; the icy blue shot with heat as they met Tommy's warm brown.

"Hey fucker. All of me is sexy, got it?" Tommy gave Adam a wink. He could feel the alcohol in his system and it buzzed his nerves. He could see out the window as cars passed. They were on the highway now; off to some crazy event Tommy didn't bother asking the name of, maybe an art show or something.

Adam brought his fingers up to Tommy's chin, lifting it so their gazes met again. "Oh yeah, I got it." Tommy's head swam as he looked at Adam. Drinking always made him touchy-feely and he could sense now was going to be one of those times. He wrapped his hand around Adam's wrist, moving his fingers to curl around his neck as he leaned forward and gave Adam a small kiss. Before he could fully pull away, Adam put a firm grip behind Tommy's neck and pulled him in for another. This was nothing small though. You could always trust Adam to do things extravagantly and over the top, kissing included.

Tommy's mouth made a sound which was a cross between surprise and a moan. He could feel Adam's slick tongue slide along his lip, and he opened, welcoming it as he pushed against it with his own. This was normal. What's a little tongue war between friends?

It just wasn't close enough though. Tommy wanted more, so he quickly climbed onto Adam's lap, straddling him. Hands found their way to Tommy's hips, slinking down to grab his ass. That was more like it. He could feel the wind from the open window along the side of his face and it gave him goose bumps. The kiss deepened, pulling straggled moans from their mouths. Tommy pushed his hips down, looking for friction as his cock pushed against the pants that were already two sizes way too fucking small. He felt Adam tense underneath him, half hard but getting harder.

Adam pulled back from the kiss to look at Tommy, who had his eyes closed. "The fuck Tommy?" It was obvious he was a bit surprised. This didn't normally get farther than kissing.

"Just shut the fuck up, k? I'm drunk and this feels good." Tommy leant forward again to capture Adam's mouth, but almost missed. It was a good thing Adam caught him. The kiss went deeper and Tommy rolled his hips again, feeling Adam hard against him. It wasn't long until Adam's hands were sliding in his pants, which were already slipping down, to cup his ass. Tommy followed the grinding motion Adam was leading with as he pushed down, feeling Adam push up in response. He wasn't kidding; it felt fucking amazing. His dick was in full agreement as the tip leaked precum in his underwear. "Fuckin' clothes," Tommy mumbled against Adam's mouth, desperately pulling off his leather jacket while trying to maintain the kissing, grinding motions.

It wasn't much of a success as Adam gripped Tommy's hips and moved him back to the seat. He helped him out of his jacket, then his shirt. Tommy sat back, looking down at Adam in front of him. 'When the fuck did he get on his knees?' passed through his mind before decided it was a good place for him to be. Adam placed his hands on Tommy's thighs, pushing them up until they reached the front of his jeans. He rubbed a light circle over the bulge that ached to be free before moving up to the zipper.

Tommy sat and watched as Adam hesitated at the zipper. "Please, fuck. Adam!" Tommy's head fell back as Adam decided that was permission enough for him to finally open the belt and pull down the zipper. Quick fingers hooked onto the underwear and top of the jeans and swiftly pulled them down to Tommy's knees. Relief spread through him as his swollen cock was freed. He could feel Adam's eyes burn his skin, watching him. He kicked his boots off and shimmied his jeans down past his ankles. Now he was completely naked and goose-bumps travelled along his body from the whoosh of air from the still rolled-down window.

"Fuck, Tommy. You're so hot like this." Adam moved forward, brushing his lips along Tommy's thighs. His breathing hitched as he felt Adam's warm breath on his legs, followed by a small flick from his tongue.

Pleasure shot through Tommy as one of Adam's fingers ran a feather-light line down his hard cock. It twitched from the touch, leaking precum on Tommy's stomach. His hips jolted once Adam took him in his mouth, surrounding him in wet heat.

A low guttural moan ripped from Tommy as he hit the back of Adam's throat, going as deep as Adam could take him. His hips thrust up, fucking into Adam's mouth. Tommy's jaw fell slack as heat and pleasure swirled in his stomach. He wasn't prepared when two of Adam's fingers were shoved into his mouth. He licked and sucked at them, tasting salt, mimicking the moves Adam was working on his dick on to Adam's fingers.

The spit slick digits were removed from Tommy's mouth to be brought down, circling his hole. He let out a groan, wanting the pressure, but not wanting Adam to stop sucking him off. So many images flashed through Tommy's mind, but were cut off as soon as one finger entered him. It was tight and he couldn't help but clench around it.

Adam slipped off and pulled himself up to be face to face with Tommy. He continued working his finger slowly. "Relax baby. It will feel so good, just relax."

"Mkay." Tommy did his best to breathe and felt himself relax once Adam started kissing him again. He could taste himself on Adam's tongue and the slow burn in his ass as the finger slid in deeper. Once Adam's knuckles were firm against him, the finger slid back out and in again a few times before a second was added. Tommy was writhing, pushing down on Adam's fingers. It felt different. Once the finger's curled inside him on the drag out, his eyes flew shut as "Oh fuck" and "Adaammm" left his lips. After that, those magic fingers found that amazing place inside of him over and over again. A third finger slipped inside, bringing back solid pressure and Tommy revelled in it. Nothing had ever felt this good and he didn't want it to stop.

He had to do something though because he was fucking close and he wanted to feel Adam, who, by the way, was still wearing clothes. "Fuck. Adam.. Shit. Hold on. Fuck nnnggh."

"Whassamatter, baby?" Adam slowed as he pulled all three fingers free from Tommy's tightness.

"Gunna blow. Wanna.. shit. Take your fucking clothes off." Adam laughed as Tommy started grabbing at his shirt and pulling it over his head, then running fingers down his stomach to fumble with his belt. "Fuck. Help me."

Adam pushed Tommy's hands out of the way as he sat down beside him and removed his pants. Once he was completely naked, Tommy jumped on top of him. He rolled his hips like before when they were dressed, except this time it was so much better. Their cocks rubbed together with the best friction. "Shit, Tommy. What are you doing?"

"Gunna ride you. Wanna feel you inside me. Jesus fuck your big. Shit, condoms. Where?" Tommy ground down on Adam again before he could answer him. Instead, Adam reached around for his pants and pulled out his wallet, dropping it beside them. Tommy quickly grabbed at it and pulled out a rubber from one of the folds, then threw the wallet in the direction of somewhere else. He ripped open the wrapper and leaned back so he could roll it down Adam's fucking huge cock that was slick and hot. Tommy didn't take time to think about how fucking different this was as he rolled down the condom, jacking Adam a couple times before pushing himself up so he was directly over it.

Adam placed his hands on Tommy's waist, gripping him firmly to help direct him as Tommy used one hand to grab Adam's dick, another hand on his shoulder, holding him up. He felt the tip at his hole and hesitated for a moment before Adam slowly brought him down. "Oh fuck.. fuckfuckfuck.."Tommy's eyes clenched shut as he felt Adam fill him. There was so much more pressure than from the fingering, but he knew.. he fucking knew it was going to be amazing once Adam found that spot, "Right the fuck there, oh fuck."

"Good, baby?" Tommy didn't even dignify that with an answer as he _felt_. And what he was feeling was fucking amazing. Instead, he lifted himself back up and ground back down, obscenities flowing from his mouth, mixing with "Adam" and "So big."

Both of Tommy's hands gripped Adam's shoulders as he kept grinding down. Adam started thrusting up to meet the rhythm Tommy was creating: deep and hard. "Fuck Adam. Nnnngh.. Love you filling me up. Come on, harder. Fuck." He never would have guessed he sounded like a chick in a porno, but here he was. And it was hot as fuck.

Sweat dripped along their bodies. Tommy's back arched as he leaned back, still holding Adam for support. His head fell back as Adam grabbed at his cock, jerking him in time to their fucking. His lips parted, breath trying to find its way in. Instead it was moans that flowed out, hot and heavy in the air. Adam's hands working him faster as Tommy tried to take in as much of Adam as he could. "Gunna make me cum. Fuck. Gunna cum so hard in me, aren't you? Love your big cock in me. Shit."

"Mouthy fucker. Shut up." Adam's grip went tighter on both Tommy's hip and his cock. Tommy obeyed that one because he couldn't say anything more anyways as pleasure boiled hot in his belly. He was so fucking close now he could feel it. Adam hit his prostate so hard he could see stars. Ribbons of cum shot on Adam's stomach, Tommy let out a sharp yelp, knuckles white on Adam's shoulders.

Tommy's body softened as Adam kept thrusting a few more times before cumming, moaning his way through the pleasure.

"WOOHOO!" Both Adam and Tommy's faces shot up, looking at each other before looking out the window. Which, fuck, was still open. There were two girls sitting in the front seat of a convertible whistling and honking as they drove past. God knows how long they had been driving beside them and watching.

"Oh shit," Tommy said, almost pissing himself laughing as he pulled off of Adam, who had a look of sheer horror on his face. "What?"

"What if they took fucking pictures?" Adam was a little shakey now as he grabbed for his clothes and rolled the window up.

Tommy let out another laugh and pulled on his briefs and pants. "Calm down. Own it. I'm a hot piece of ass and no one will give you shit for that." Tommy winked at Adam and he relaxed.

Once fully dressed, Tommy crawled up next to Adam, pressing his face against the larger man's chest.

Once they arrived at the event, the driver opened the car door and wouldn't even look either of them in the eye. Both men laughed as they walked away.


End file.
